Can I Still Trust You?
by Gamegirl1
Summary: Yui looks back at her relationship with Kyouko. A somewhat sad YuixKyouko fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I began this fic out of pure frustration. Read and let me know what you think, please? I really want to know if I should finish it or not.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just go Kyoko!" Yui said, her short dark hair casting a shadow over her big brown eyes.

"Yui, please..." Kyoko stuttered. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. If you-"

"I don't want to hear your lies Kyoko! Just get away from me!"

"But Yui..." the blonde said reaching out and placing her hand on Yui's shoulder. The dark haired girl immediately shook the blonde's hand off and took another step away. "Yui..." tears swelled up the blonde's eyes."I love you."

"Go tell your lies to someone who cares, because I'm done caring for you. We're over!" And with those words Yui stormed out of the tea house, leaving the blonde girl to fall to her knees in a pool of her own tears.

As Yui stumbled home down the sidewalk she began to wonder. "How come I didn't see it sooner... It was so obvious!" She gave her left temple a rub and sat down on a nearby bench. "What's been happening?" she asked herself.

Xxxflashbackxxx

It was a bright morning; the birds could be heard singing from their nests high up in the trees, the sun shined down upon the Earth, giving everything an angelic glow. Yui sat up in her bed and stretched her arms high above her head. "Today's going to be a good day!" She thought, taking in a big breath of fresh air that poured in from her open window.

The dark haired hopped out of bed and made her way to the washroom. She quickly undressed and got in the shower. Once she was done, dressed and ready for her day to begin she went to her apartment door and opened it wide to find a special person waiting for her.

Yui's childhood friend was standing there with her arms folded over her chest, as if she'd been waiting for hours. Her body indicated she was acting upset, but her facial expression said otherwise. Kyoko's cute, happy-go-lucky face now looked shy and timid.

Yui examined her friend. "What's wrong Ky-"

Yui's words were cut off by the blonde girl's lips. Kyoko had leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon Yui's mouth. Yui stood there dumbfounded for a moment until she fully realized the situation. Kyoko was kissing her.

Suddenly, in merely a few seconds, a lot clicked inside the dark haired girl's mind. She thought back to the way Kyoko used to hold her in bed when they were little. She thought about how badly she had always wanted to protect this blonde. She thought of all her urges that she's been feeling for this girl lately. Suddenly, all these feeling finally made sense. Yui loved Kyoko.

Realizing that she definitely had feelings for her friend, Yui kissed back and let her eyes flutter shut. Kyoko must have felt Yui react, because her arms began to snake around Yui's waist, which the dark haired girl allowed. Yui's hands went up and, with just the tips of her fingers she felt all the way down Kyoko's neck, then her hands came to a rest on the blonde's shoulders.

The two girls stood there for a moment, there lips still together, until Kyoko released Yui's waist and gracefully took a step back.

The childhood friends looked into each other's eyes. "Yui..." Kyoko said after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah..." the dark haired girl responded.

"I kind of have a crush on you." Kyoko said with a giggle the broke away any awkwardness that still lingered about.

"Really?" Asked Yui sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

Kyoko laughed her wonderful laugh, and then became quite serious again. "Do you... like me, Yui?"

Yui stood there for a moment mulling it over a bit before taking a step closer to the blonde, filling the gap that was between them. "No..." she started. "I love you Kyoko." She then placed another soft kiss upon her friend's lips. Yui felt the blonde's arms wrap around her neck, so she gentle wrapped her arms about Kyoko's waist.

The blonde broke the kiss and said "I love you too."

The girls stood there in that hallway, just looking at each other, still wrapped in their embrace, not wanting to ever let go.

Kyoko broke the silence that had befallen the room. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kyoko's face turned a crimson red as she waited for an answer.

Small tears formed in the corners of Yui's eyes, and a large smile spread across her lips, as she nodded her head yes. "Uh-huh!" She finally manages to spit out. "Yes." She said, trying to keep her furious blush to a minimum.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend and the two stood holding each other for just a little bit longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it? I know it's short, I only posted the beginning. You see, I wrote this about a month ago and just found it on my computer. The beginning seemed good, but the rest I really want to fix up a bit. If you liked it, could you let me know? I don't know if I want to continue this or if I should just scrap it. So yeah…. Read and review! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I've decided I will keep going with this one. Yay… so yeah, here we go. Remember, we're still in flashback mode right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

The weeks that followed seemed bathed in happiness. Yui felt like as long as she had Kyoko by her side, she could do anything.

Kyoko became a drug and Yui became addicted to her, she just couldn't get enough. The two were madly in love and everything seemed perfect. They had told there 2 underclassmen friends, although one of them with pink hair was rather upset, telling them went smoothly.

The two had been dating for almost 3 months now, and they decided to try to tell their parents. They would start with Yui's for they were more lenient, and Yui didn't have to actually live with them, so even if they got upset, they couldn't really do anything.

Just as they arrived at the Funami household Kyoko grabbed Yui by the arm and said "No, we can't do this! Don't tell them! Not yet... please."

Yui, only wanting to make her girlfriend happy, didn't tell her parents. She kept it a secret, just as Kyoko wanted.

As their fourth month anniversary came and went

, still the only people that knew were their two closet friends.

One night as the two were sitting in Yui's apartment, Yui's arm slung around Kyoko's shoulders, the blonde asked a question.

"Do we ever have to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Asked Yui, taking her eyes off the T.V. and on to her girlfriend.

"Don't be dumb, you know what I mean." Kyoko snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" The dark haired girl asked concerned.

"Just forget it." The blonde stood up, removing her girlfriend's arm from her shoulder. "I have to go home, bye."And with those words the blonde left her girlfriend's house, without even a kiss goodbye.

Yui sat there on her couch for a moment thinking about what happened. "Was she talking about us never telling people we're dating, or something else...? That's all I was wondering..." Yui allowed a few tears to stream down her face before wiping them away and walking to her room. She decided to shrug Kyoko's little fit off and just deal with it if it came back up.

The next day Kyoko seemed distant. She wouldn't look her girlfriend in the eyes or talk to her much more than she needed. Assuming she was just tired, Yui let her be and would see what was wrong at the "club meeting" after school.

The final bell had rung, but Kyoko wasn't sitting next to Yui like usual. Normally the two would walk to the tea house, happy to finally be together and not having to hide it. They would talk about the highs and lows of the day and just enjoy the time they had together, and Yui loved it, it was one of the few things that made going to school worthwhile. But Kyoko must have dashed out of the room before Yui could even notice.

After, heading down the trail towards the tea house, Yui found herself worrying about Kyoko. And after arriving at the club house to find out that her girlfriend wasn't there she became concerned. But figuring it was Kyoko after all, and her behavior that day, Yui assumed she was up late drawing and went home quickly to sleep. She would call her that night and find out.

When she arrived home that night she sat down at her table and attempted her homework, but found herself staring at the phone multiple times. So after the 8th time she got up, picked up the phone and called the blonde girl she was so worried about. To her surprise she heard her beloved's voice after the first couple rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Kyoko, its Yui."

"Oh, hey, whatchya need?" Kyoko sounded annoyed.

"I was just wondering what was wrong with you today. You seemed angry or tired..."

The was a short a short silence. "I was just tired." Kyoko said, sounding agitated.

"Oh... okay. Am I bothering you? Is this a bad time?" Yui asked.

"No, but I have to go. Bye." And with that Kyoko hung her phone up.

Yui sat there with her black phone still clung up to her ear. Her face appeared sad and slightly disappointed. Yui just sighed and went back to her homework, although she couldn't seem to get her girlfriend's irritated voice off her mind. "Do I bother her?" Yui asked herself as she crawled into bed that night.

The next day at school the girl's class had physical education class. As usual, Kyoko was the last one still in the locker room, well besides Yui, who was forced to stay with her as she fixed her hair up into a slightly messy ponytail.

"Let's go Kyoko! You're going to make us late." Yui said re-tieing her shoe for the 3rd time to get the bow just right, she had the time to kill anyways.

"I had to get everyone out of here... and it takes time to look this good Yui." Kyoko said mumbling a bit because of the clip held in her mouth. After taking the clip out of her mouth and placing it up in her blonde head of hair, she turned and leaned down close to Yui's face. "However, you, look good all the time." She smiled flirtatiously at her girlfriend before placing her hands on Yui's shoulders and kissing her gently on the lips.

Yui took an internal sigh of relief as she felt her girlfriend's lips hit hers. "She can't possibly be mad at me." Yui thought to herself.

As Kyoko broke this kiss and leaned back a bit she looked into Yui's eyes and ask "What's wrong... darling?"

Yui blushed at the name Kyoko had called her. "I just thought you were angry with me after yesterday..." Yui's voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Nope, I wasn't mad. Just tired." Kyoko smiled her wonderful, slightly clueless, smile before giving Yui another quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go." She said the dark haired girl, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door, she pulled her hand away before they walked out of the locker room.

That night Yui sat in her bed, thinking of the kiss, all she could do was smile.

The next few weeks went by without a hitch; the girls were approaching their 5 month anniversary. Yui thought it was about time the do something special, but what? Kyoko wouldn't want to go out in public; she still didn't want people to know of her sexual orientation. "Maybe we could just have a fancy dinner here..." Yui thought looking over at her kitchen. "Kyoko's always liked my cooking... and we can have rum raisin ice cream for dessert." Yui smiled at her plan. "This will be perfect!"

XxxEndFlashbackxxX

Yui sat on the bench leaning over holding her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her legs. It was getting dark out and down the street, if she had bothered to pick her head up, she would have seen the street lights begin to flicker on.

The dark haired girl let out a deep sigh, remembering the good times with her beloved Kyoko only made it worse. Her heart hurt even more with every beat that kept her alive.

"Yui?" Said a familiar voice. "Funami Yui? Is that you?"

Hearing her name, Yui lifted her head and turned her attention to the girl that had made her way over to the bench to sit next to her. "Hey... Chizuru." Yui muttered, her voice still sounding cracked from all the crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked the twin. "You look pretty down..."

"I- I am..." Yui muttered as she lowered her head to her thighs and resumed crying, even louder this time.

Chizuru bit her lip; she didn't know how to comfort anyone. The only person she really ever had to interact with was always happy. She patted the crying girls back and slid closer to her. She leaned over a bit so she could talk closer to Yui's ear, her free hand stoking the crying girl's arm as she tried to sooth her. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener..."

Yui lifted her head and the words just came pouring out as she stared through teary eyes into Chizuru's large, green, glasses covered eyes.

"I did everything for her! All I wanted to do was make her happy! But she's just so immature! And stupid! She's so stupid! What did I ever see in her?" Yui was now shaking the silver haired girl by the shoulders and screaming in her face. "I loved her! I did whatever it took to be with her, but no! She just through it all away! I- I hate her!" Yui collapsed into a sobbing mess in Chizuru's lap, leaving the girl speechless.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about, but you clearly seem truly hurt." Chizuru commented, petting Yui's head that was now resting on her lap. "I'm not sure why... but I feel like I want to help you..."  
"If it were anyone else, excluding Chitose, I would probably tell this girl to solve her own issues... but... she seems different. I like her as a person." Chizuru thought, still stoking the top of Yui's head.

"I just don't know what I did wrong..." Yui said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. Down the street Yui could see a bus that she knew Chizuru was probably waiting for. "Look, I appreciate the help. Thank you, but I believe your bus is about to arrive and I better get home..."

Chizuru's head spun around and she looked over her shoulder to see for herself that her bus was indeed on its way. "It was no problem, really. If you... if you want to talk more... you have my number." The bus stopped in front of the bench the two girls were sitting at and the doors opened with a loud screeching sound. Chizuru rose from the bench and began to climb in, but before her body was fully inside the bus she turned around and said one last thing to Yui. "Look on the bright side. It can't get worse." She then turned and made her way up to the bus driver and showed her pass, she then disappeared from Yui's sight down the aisle.

"Getting on?" Asked the bus driver kindly to the sad girl.

Yui just stood up, shook her head no and began walking down the street to her apartment. She sighed and kicked at the ground as she walked. "Chizuru's right... it really can't get worse than this..." Just then as if on que, a loud roar of thunder shook the skies above and it began to down pour, soaking Yui almost instantly. Yui looked up at the sky and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Really!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright, so that chapter ran a bit long, but hey! Who doesn't love a long chapter right?  
Next time we'll get more flashbacks and maybe we'll actually get to see what Kyoko did to Yui! Stay tuned to find out!  
Oh yeah... and as a secret from me to you... the more reviews I get on a fic the more likely I will update it fast. Just so you know! ^_^ So everybody review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately! Please forgive me?  
I wrote this mainly because somebody very important to me told me to update this one. I'm sure she knows who she is  
Enjoy this next installment.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Yui turned onto the busy street lined with office buildings, shopping centers and apartment complexes, one of them being the very one she lived in, with every step the depressed girl took the splashing of rainwater against concrete sidewalk only seemed to annoy her.

Everything seemed to annoy her actually. The way that one street light always seemed to flicker on, just to flicker back off, the way you could hear the television in the home across the street, the almost constant honking of car horns in the road, but the thing that annoyed her most was something no one else could hear. Kyoko's laugh, ringing in her ears.

The same laugh that used to cause Yui nothing but enjoyment and pleasure now seemed to only anger and frustrate the young girl.

_"How long will this haunt me?"_ Yui asked herself mentally. "_Is this the Gods way of punishing me? Did I do something wrong?"_ She thought to herself. "This... this must be my fault." Yui said out loud. Stopping dead in her trail causing busy people to shout and push by her.

"It had to have been me." Yui said. "I drove her away. It was all my fault."

XxxFlashbackxxX

"What do you mean you can't come? It's our five month anniversary! Where are you going?" A disappointed Yui asked, her telephone held up to her ear.

There was a long pause before Kyoko answered the dark haired girl. "I'm studying."

"Where? Maybe I could meet you there, or you could just study here, I made you a feast with all your fav-"

"I just can't tonight. Sorry." Was all the response Yui got from her so called lover.

"N-no... it's fine. Studying is important... I'll just... store... everything then."

"Thanks." Kyoko said. Although her voice showed no sign of appreciation.

"No problem." Yui said with a deep sigh.

"Well I better get going. Bye Yui." And, without even saying another word, Kyoko hung up.

"Love you too." Yui muttered into the telephone before she hung it back up.

The dark haired girl turned around and looked at the table full of food Yui knew Kyoko loved. Slowly, she began covering dishes and bowls, putting them in her refrigerator for later consumption.

XxxEndFlashbackxxX

Yui began to walk a bit more, because she was starting to get irritated by all the people that kept hitting her in the back as they pushed past her. She was thinking back to her five month anniversary with Kyoko when she felt someone hit her back much harder than the others had. But it wasn't the hit that had made Yui turn around, it was the high-pitched voice.

"Funami-senpai!"

Yui turned her head to see Sakurako standing there under an umbrella she held in her hands. Luckily for Yui in this rain anyone looking at her wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying, especially this girl who's intelligence level is most certainly below average.

"Funami-senpai, it's raining!" Sakurako said.

"No kidding." Yui said, trying to sound not so sad, but to no avail.

"Funami-senpai, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just... cold." Yui lied.

"Are you sure?" Sakurako asked squinting. "Your eyes look red."

"I'm fine." The dark haired girl lied again. "It's probably just allergies."

Sakurako nodded. "Hey, you haven't seen Himawari around here have you? I was supposed to meet her at the shopping center over there with an extra umbrella. Stupid Himawari got herself caught in the storm so I, Sakurako-sama, had to come save her!" The younger girl ended her monologue with a small giggle.

"I haven't." Yui said, just wanting to get home. "You should check inside the shopping center." The dark haired girl said turning to leave.

"Funami-senpai, wait!" The short girl called. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the extra umbrella. "Here."

"Don't you have to give this to Himawari?" Yui asked.

"No, I'll just share mine with her. It looks like you need it."

"Thank you." Yui said giving the young girl a genuine smile.

"Just be sure to mention my good deed to Akari-chan the next time you see her, okay?" Sakurako smiled widely at Yui before she ran off in the other direction, waving.

Yui nodded and waved back.  
"_Maybe my luck is changing._" The dark haired girl thought as she continued her walk home. Although her body and hair was still dripping wet, being under the umbrella helped keep the chilled wind off her. She mentally thanked the young girl again and even dared to smile.

But the smile was soon gone as a huge gust of wind blew and without warning turned the umbrella inside out, breaking it instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it?  
I know it's kind of short, I wrote it this morning. I need to get back into the swing of things. Sorry if it's not up to par. I'll do better next time! Promise!


End file.
